Revenge
by SEALteamsteve
Summary: A different take on 2-15; Rick Peterson seeks revenge against Danno
1. Chapter 1

Danny and Grace had spent their Saturday together at the zoo with her beloved Uncle Steve and they were now all at the McGarrett home, sitting around the coffee table in the living room playing cards...five-card draw to be exact and as usual Gracie was winning all the peanuts!

Danny grumbled as he anted up two more peanuts, "I'm starving, when's the pizza getting here?"  
>Gracie looked at Steve and they giggled.<br>"Now what's so funny you two? You did order the pizza didn't you Steve? Or do I need to start eating my 'cash' here?"

"You're a grouchy old bear Danno!"  
>Danny reached over and grabbed the little girl pulling her onto his lap, "I'm a grouchy, HUNGRY bear Gracie" He tickled her as her giggles increased. He looked back at Steve, "Now when's the pizza due to get here?"<p>

Gracie giggled again and pulling away from her daddy the eight year old crawled onto her Uncle Steve's lap and whispered into his ear.

"Hey, hey what's the secret here you two? Clue me in!"  
>"Should I tell him Steve?"<br>"I don't know Gracie...he's a grouchy old bear!"  
>And then Danny knew, looking at his partner's huge goofy grin and his beautiful daughter's gaping smile he just knew...<p>

"You didn't do that to me again did you? Not pineapple and ham?..."  
>"Bears like pineapple Danno"<br>Steve added, "Gracie they REALLY LOVE ham!"  
>Danny looked at his partner, "You are NEVER ordering the pizza again my friend, NEVER!"<p>

Gracie moved back in front of her cards as the doorbell rang.  
>Steve stood pulling his wallet from his pocket. "There it is now, I'll be right back"<p>

Their joyful day then turned into a nightmare as Steve opened the front door and came face to face with a man holding a 22 caliber gun.  
>Before the Seal could even react two shots tore into his body throwing him back against the wall.<p>

Gracie screamed in terror and Danny leapt to his feet grabbing her and pulling her behind him. His gun was in the kitchen and there was no way he could get to it without endangering Grace. He glanced at his partner lying motionless on the floor, blood pooling under him from a bullet to his side.

Danny Williams then looked up, into the eyes of a man he thought he would never see again, his old partner, Rick Peterson.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny stood with one hand holding Grace behind him and his other hand held out in front of him as he spoke to Rick.

"Rick, what are you doing man...what the hell are you doing?" Danny's voice was shaking more out of shock and anger than fear.  
>"SHUT UP 'D, JUST SHUT UP! You're coming with me now, let's go"<br>Gracie was clinging tightly to her daddy's leg as he held onto her shoulder.  
>On the floor, Steve heard his partner and the man, 'Rick' argue before he was pulled into the darkness.<p>

"Rick, I'll do whatever you want, just let me explain to Gracie here and call an ambulance for my friend"

"NO 'D YOU'RE NOT CALLING THE SHOTS ANYMORE, I AM! Are you afraid to tell me your 'friend' here is your partner...huh 'D? Well I was your friend and your first partner and you sent me to jail for ten years!"

"Yes Rick, he's my partner AND my friend and if he dies you'll get the death penalty. Is that what you want?"

"Do you think I really care about that? I've been dead for ten years 'D, TEN FUCKING YEARS! And it's too late anyway, he's dead"

Danny's heart sunk as he again looked at Steve's motionless body. Gracie began sobbing into her father's pant leg as she heard the words the evil man spoke, her _**'Uncle Steve was dead'**_...

Rick continued, "Now you and Gracie can either come quietly with me or I'll kill both of you here. It really doesn't matter to me"

"Please Rick...I'll go with you. Kill me if you think you have to but dear God don't involve Gracie in this. Let her stay here"

"No 'D...Gracie's involved...she's involved because you love her. Now you've got five seconds to come with me or you both die right here...one, two..."

Danny lifted Gracie into his arms burying her head into his shoulder so she wouldn't see Steve as they walked by. He was right in their line of view and he knew she had seen him but even in the few minutes that had passed he had become deathly pale. As Danny walked passed him he tried desperately to see if his partner was breathing but he could not tell.

Steve McGarrett looked dead...

**5050505050505050505050**

The pizza delivery man arrived about fifteen minutes later to find the door ajar. He pushed the door open slightly, just enough to see the injured man lying on the floor.  
>He turned and raced back to his car as he was dialing 911.<br>Chin and Kono were returning from a family reunion when they heard the call come in over the police scanner requesting a squad car and ambulance to Steve's address. They shared a look of dread as Chin sped towards the McGarrett home.

**5050505050505050505050**

Chin and Kono arrived just as a squad was pulling up and they raced to the front door.  
>They entered and as Kono tended to Steve the other's scoured the house confirming no one else was there.<br>Steve had come to and it took a few seconds for his mind to register what had happened. He had pushed himself to a sitting position as Chin reached his side.

"Guys...get me out of here...now" Steve spoke with a quiet urgency.  
>"Steve relax, the ambulance is on the way"<br>"CHIN listen to me! They've got Danny and Gracie...get me out of here!"  
>"What?" Chin looked to Kono, "Go grab the first aid kit and towels kid"<br>Chin helped Steve to his feet, steadying him against the wall.

Officer Kamerru moved to their side, "What are you doing sir? The ambulance should be here soon"  
>"He's bleeding out, help me get him to my car"<br>"But sir..."  
>"Kamerru don't argue with me! We need to move now!"<br>Kamerru was a rookie but he knew that Commander McGarrett's task force reported directly to the Governor and followed their own rules so he did as instructed and helped Chin get Steve into the back seat of the SUV.  
>As Chin was helping Steve lay down Kono jumped into the drivers seat, handing the supplies back to her cousin before driving off.<p>

"Chin..."  
>"Don't talk yet boss. I've got to stop this bleeding first" Chin pressed a towel onto Steve's left side and rolled him slightly to check for an exit wound.<br>Through his gritted teeth Steve spoke, "Did it go through?"

"Yeah, it did"  
>"Good" Steve winced in pain as Chin slipped a towel underneath him pressing against the exit wound.<br>Chin hollered out to Kono, "Cous' stop at a liquor store and go pick up a bottle of whiskey and some water. I've got to sanitize these"

"Chin, we can't do this! We have to get him to a hospital"  
>Steve spoke, "Kono, no hospital do you hear me, NO HOSPITAL. We have to find Danny and Grace...NO HOSPITAL KONO!"<br>Kono's eyes met Chin's in the rearview mirror and he nodded to her acknowledging what Steve said.

Chin then turned back to Steve, "Let me look at your arm now"  
>The second bullet had also luckily passed through, this one through his left bicep. As Chin applied pressure to the arm, Kono pulled into the parking lot of the liquor store.<br>She returned a few moments later and drove them a short distance to an abandoned lot where she parked.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Danny sat on the floor of the van holding his tiny daughter to his chest.  
>She spoke so softly through her sobs, "Danno...Uncle Steve is dead...oooooohhhhh"<br>"Ssssshhhh baby, Danno's got you. You're going to be okay Monkey"  
>"No Danno...I'm scared..." She sobbed and the words came haltingly.<br>"Hush baby...I've got you...sshhhhhhhh"

Rick looked back at his captives, "Shut her up D' or I will"  
>"Gracie, I need you to trust me sweetheart, I promise you that you'll be okay, we both will"<br>"Daddy...Uncle Steve..."  
>"I know baby...I'm so sorry...I loved Uncle Steve too"<br>Danny's heart was breaking. He had watched his best friend die in front of his eyes but he could not break down, not yet. There would be time to mourn Steve, hell he would mourn this loss for the rest of his life but his partner would be the first one to tell him to concentrate now. He couldn't do anything for Steve now and he had to concentrate on saving Gracie. That's what Steve would expect and want him to do. Danny's eyes scoured the van looking for anything that he could use in an attempt to escape but he saw nothing.

He knew that Rick had been released from prison three months ago but with Rachel's pregnancy, Steve's capture and rescue in North Korea and Jenna's death he just hadn't really thought much about it. Rick had not attempted to make any contact with him in the ten years he had been in jail and Danny had just let himself believe that maybe Rick had moved on with his life after his release. Obviously that was not the case and he had been planning revenge against Danny for a while.

Those thoughts were confirmed when they stopped at a seedy little motel and Rick led them into Room 228. The walls were covered with pictures of Danny, Rachel, Stan, Gracie and baby Charlie...and Steve. It was clear that Rick had been stalking all of them for some time now.


	3. Chapter 3

******* In posting this today, I also want to send out my prayers to Alex for a full and speedy recovery *********

Kono moved to join the men in the back seat. Chin moved to brace Steve by pressing down across his chest. Steve hooked his arms around Chin's arm and his feet up under the doors armrest as he prepped for the pain to come.

His breathing became rapid and Chin spoke, "Okay Kono, do it"

She poured the whiskey into the bullet wound and Steve's anguished moans filled the car but he refused to scream. He held onto Chin's arm, shaking as he battled the pain.  
>Steve spoke haltingly, his voice pained, "Kono….ussee the gaauzze…..pack the ww….woundd"<br>Kono did as instructed pushing several gauze pads into the open entry wound and then bandaging it. As she worked Steve explained what happened at the house.

"And he said Rick? Are you sure Steve?"  
>"Yeah Chin…why?"<p>

Kono added, "Chin…..Rick Peterson?"  
>Chin responded, "I think so, who else could it be?"<p>

Steve's eyes darted between his friends, "What are you….ttwoo ttalking about?"  
>Chin looked to Steve, "Danny never told you?"<br>"Never told me what Chin? Who in the hell is Rick Peterson?"  
>"He's Danny's old partner from Jersey. He was a dirty cop and Danny's testimony put him away. He spent ten years in jail and was just released three months ago"<p>

"Why in the hell is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" The anger in Steve's voice was apparent.

"Danny told me he was going to tell you. I'm sorry boss…..I thought you knew"  
>"Jesus, so this guy has come after Danny for revenge…..we've got to find them"<p>

"Boss, I'm done here, we've got to look at the exit wound now"  
>They helped pull Steve to a sitting position, "Ohhhhh…okay Chin what did Danny tell you about this guy?"<p>

"They were partners for three years. Peterson was Danny's training officer. He was convicted of stealing money and drugs and Danny had to testify under subpoena against him. Danny was notified of his release but he didn't seem too concerned. Peterson had made no attempt to reach him while he was in prison so I guess Danny thought he had accepted his punishment and moved on"

"Obviously that's not the case now is it Chin! We should have been watching this guy…..Damn it Chin, we've got to protect each other brother"  
>Steve was becoming a bit too animated as his anger grew and Kono had to admonish him, "Boss….you've got to sit still for me here"<p>

Chin's eyes met Steve's, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you Steve. He got the notification just a couple days after we got you back from North Korea. You were still in the hospital, I knew he wasn't going to talk to you until you recovered some…I really thought he would have told you…..I'm so sorry"

Steve grimaced as Kono pressed the packing into his back. He placed a hand on Chin's shoulder, "Hey…..I'm sorry, this isn't your fault. Danny should have told me. Can you show me a picture of this guy?"

Chin pulled up a picture of Peterson on this laptop, "Here Steve, is this your shooter?"  
>Steve looked at a picture of Richard Peterson in his dress blues and his stomach knotted up, "Yeah…..that's him"<br>Kono finished up with his back and then with Chin's help they wrapped Steve's abdomen tightly. "Thank's Kono"

She grinned at Steve, "You're welcome, I need to look at your arm now and then we can get going Boss. Here drink this" She handed him a bottle of water and then she began the process of sanitizing, packing and bandaging his arm as they tried to figure out where to start in their search for Danny and Gracie.

**5050505050505050505050**

Rick had them sit on one of the beds and as Danny continued to hold Gracie he grabbed Danny's right wrist and handcuffed him to the bed frame.  
>Gracie was whimpering, "Daad…ddyy….Daaddd…dy I want…ttoo go hhomme"<br>"Ssshhhhh baby…..Daddy's got you"

Danny looked around at the walls at the hundreds of pictures of his family, his loved ones.

"Rick…what do you want from me?"  
>"Danny what I want you can't give me" Rick sat on the other bed directly facing him. "I want Kim, and I want Cole…and you can't give them back to me!"<p>

"Rick, please…..Gracie is scared. She's eight years old Rick. She has nothing to do with this. Please let her go. This is between you and me…not her. God Rick, I don't care what you do to me…..please just let her go"

The desperation in Danny's voice was notable and his blood ran cold as he looked into the steely, uncaring eyes of his ex-partner.

Rick placed the cold barrel of the gun to Danny's forehead, "You may as well of killed me D'….it would have been easier. Kim left me five years ago, and Cole…"

"Rick….I'm sorry about Kim and Cole, I am….but what does this have to do with Gracie? Damn it Rick she wasn't even born when this happened"  
>"And Cole was eight back then! You sent me to jail and now he's eighteen and he won't even talk to me…I'm dead to him Danny. You took my baby and I'm going to take yours!"<p>

Danny clung tighter to his little girl as he mind raced….how was he going to get them out of here?

Rick dropped the gun to his side and turned his back on Danny.

"You'll never get away with this Rick, my team….."  
>Rick interrupted him, "Your team! I killed your partner, your leader...your friend. Did he know about me Danny, did he know that his partner was a rat? This is going to be slow D'…right now you can feel the pain of being responsible for McGarrett's death. Next it will be your baby…..but you're going to think about it Danny…..you're going to wonder when she died and you're going to wonder how she died...…..you may never even ever find her... I want you to understand something D', I don't plan on leaving this island alive. My life is over because of you but I don't want you to die D'…...I want you to live a life of hell. You will know that you're pretty little girl and your partner are dead because of you"<p>

Suddenly Rick grabbed Gracie yanking the screaming child from her father's grasp, "DADDY…DAAAADDDDYYY"

GRACIE….NO RICK…PLEASE NO!" Rick pulled his arm back and brought his gun crashing down onto the side of Danny's head knocking him unconscious.

Rick then held his hand over Gracie's mouth and carried her out to the van. Rick locked her in the van and then returning to the room he handcuffed Danny's other hand to the bed frame and shoved a gag into the unconscious detectives mouth. After locking the door to the room he re-entered the van and drove off with Gracie.


	4. Chapter 4

Kono sat between the two men in the back seat of the SUV as they searched for information that could lead them to Peterson.

Surprisingly, it wasn't taking very long…..

"Steve, look at this…he arrived from New Jersey five weeks ago. Why would he use his own name and credit card to book the flight?"  
>"I don't know Kono, but I don't really care. Run that credit card and let's see if he's been using it elsewhere"<p>

After a quick computer search she spoke, "My God, he's using the card daily. It's like he wants us to find him"

Steve pointed to the screen, "Then let's not disappoint him. Kono, call here, it looks like he rented a car…Chin….the storage facility here…..let's check it out"

Chin and Steve moved to front of the vehicle and as Kono remained on the phone they drove towards the facility.

Chin glanced over at Steve frequently noting the Seal's face contorting in pain. "Steve, let me get you to the hospital, please"

"Chin, you can take me to the hospital after we find Grace and Danny. Like I said, we have to protect each other"

"Steve…that means you as well…...we have to protect you"

"Thank you Chin…..I'm fine, I promise you. Nothing matters more than finding our little girl right now….nothing"

Kono finished her call, "Guys, Peterson rented a white Chevy Van. Steve, I don't like this…..it's too easy. It feels like we're being lured into a trap"

"Kono, I don't know…...we have to follow the leads and be ready"  
>Chin then spoke repeating his bosses words, "Just be ready cous'. We've got to bring Gracie and Danny home…"<p>

**50505050505050505050505050**

Peterson arrived at the storage facility and after opening the unit he carried Gracie inside. He placed the crying child onto a mattress that was in the back corner of the unit. He gave her a bottle of water and then covered her with a blanket. Without saying a word he then turned and left, stacking boxes to hide the little girl from view and locking the door behind him.

He was just entering his van as Chin's truck pulled around the corner barreling towards him, "No damn it no!" Peterson turned to race back to the storage unit, they had found him too soon, he had to kill Gracie now, Danny had to suffer!

Steve yelled "GO CHIN…GO, GO, GO !" They sped towards Peterson reaching him as he was only steps from the unit. All three detectives were out of the truck in seconds with guns drawn.

Steve hollered "PETERSON, 5-0 STOP AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Peterson swung around, gun drawn. All three detectives fired in unison striking Peterson center mass dropping him onto the ground, dead.

As Chin moved to Peterson, Steve and Kono moved to the unit's door.

The key to the door's lock was lying next to Peterson's body and Chin tossed it Kono. She unlocked the door and Steve pulled it open.

Steve was calling frantically, "GRACIE….DANNY !" Chin had joined them as they pushed their way through the stacks of boxes.

The sight before him terrified him. Steve looked down at the tiny child he loved so much and tears stung his eyes. Her eyes were closed tightly and tears streaked her cheeks. She was curled up in the fetal position under a dirty blanket and she was mumbling softly over and over, "Daddy….Daddy….Daddy"

Steve moved slowly to her side and kneeling at the edge of the mattress he reached out and tenderly touched Gracie's face causing her to pull back in fear, "NNNOOO…..I WANT DANNO"

Steve spoke soothingly, "Gracie, baby it's Uncle Steve. Can you open your eyes sweetheart?"  
>Gracie's eyes opened and as she saw her beloved Uncle Steve, ALIVE and touching her she flung herself into his arms sobbing uncontrollably.<p>

He held her tightly, rocking gently back and forth on his knees. His physical pain was intense but at this moment all he could think about was that she was safe and in his arms. Thank God she was safe!

He whispered into her ear, "I've got you sweetheart, I've got you….sssshhhhhhhhh…you're okay Gracie, I love you baby"  
>They sat like this for several minutes as Steve tried to calm the shaking child. "You're safe now baby, I promise…."<p>

Chin knelt behind Steve and placing a hand on his shoulder he whispered to him, "Steve, we found a room key for the Aolani Motel in Peterson's van"  
>Chin helped Steve to his feet and he held him firmly as he felt the injured man stagger slightly before Steve spoke, "Let's go"<p>

With Chin's help Steve was soon sitting in the passenger seat of the truck with Gracie still clinging to him for dear life. He held her tightly, lovingly stroking her hair as she eventually began to calm down in his strong, safe embrace. Steve didn't know what they would find at the motel…...would Danny be dead or alive? Would he even be there? Gracie was so fragile at this moment that he feared even mentioning Danno to her. He simply held her and prayed that in a few minutes he would be able to place her back into her daddy's loving arms. Kono sat in the back seat calling HPD to have them pick up Rick's body and to also send a unit to the motel along with an ambulance.

As they neared the motel Chin looked to him, "Stay with her brother, Kono and I will handle this"  
>Steve simply nodded, they all feared the same thing…...that they would find their beloved Danno dead in this dingy, dirty motel room.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Danny saw the headlights through the motel window as the truck screeched to a stop outside the room. Rick must be back…..oh God, Gracie…...Danny had regained consciousness a short time ago and the reality of Ricks words filled him with dread, _**'you took my baby and I'm going to take yours'**….._Danny had failed and now because of him his beautiful baby girl and his best friend were both dead. Danny prayed that Rick had changed his mind and had come back to kill him as well. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and Danny Williams wished he was dead.

As Kono and Chin moved towards the door, their stomachs were in knots. Steve had exited the cab of the truck holding a still whimpering Gracie close to his chest.  
>Kono turned the key and they burst through the door.<p>

Danny was lying on the bed with his hands above his head, handcuffed to the head board. His wrists were bloodied as he had been struggling to try to free himself. His face was damp with tears and caked with dried blood from the cut caused by the blow to his head. But it was his eyes, red and puffy…...the tortured eyes of a destroyed man that his friends saw.

As Kono moved to uncuff him, Chin leaned over and removed the gag from his mouth.  
>"Chin…oh God Chin…he's got Gracie….we've go to find Gracie"<br>Chin grabbed his friends shoulders, "DANNY, LISTEN TO ME! GRACIE IS SAFE! Gracie is safe brother"

"What?...Where is she?...Oh God Chin….where is she?"

"She's outside. Listen to me, she's not hurt. Peterson is dead, it's over Danny….it's over"

Danny attempted to push up off the bed and Chin held him back, "Danny, let us clean your head up before you go see her or you'll scare her. Steve's got her"  
>Danny looked into his friends' eyes, "Steve?…...Steve's alive?"<p>

Chin grabbed Danny's arms, smiling broadly, "Yes bro, he's alive…..he's hurt, but he's alive"  
>Kono brought a wet washcloth to his face and head wiping the blood away. Then Danny made his way out of the room to his daughter.<p>

As he walked outside Steve stepped out from behind the truck. He pulled the child close to his ear whispering, "Gracie, Danno's here baby"  
>Grace turned her head towards her father, "Danno…..DANNO"<br>Danny was at their side in an instant pulling both Gracie and Steve into an embrace as they all sobbed with relief.

Danny held his partner tightly as all three of them wept. Through his tears Danny just kept repeating softly, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry"  
>No other words were spoken, the men simply held each other, supported and comforted each other, and soothed little Gracie<p>

After several moments, Steve pulled away as Gracie buried herself into her daddy chest. "I've got you Monkey…it's over baby, Danno's got you"

Chin watched Steve closely as he grabbed his side and moved slowly behind the truck out of the view of Danny and Gracie.

"Kono, stay with them" Chin then moved around Danny to check on Steve. He found him leaning back against the truck.  
>"We did it Chin, they're going….to be…..okay"<br>"Yeah brother"  
>"Chin…I think….I…..nnneed to gg…." Steve's voice trailed off as he lost consciousness, sliding down against the truck.<p>

"Steve!" Chin reached out and grabbed his friend as he fell to the ground.

After settling Steve onto the ground Chin opened the back of the truck and grabbed a blanket to cover him with.

Kono and Danny heard the commotion and moved towards them. Blocking Gracie's view Danny gazed down at his unconscious partner and his concerns for Steve were renewed.  
>Gracie spoke softly, "Daddy…" Danny moved to the side of the vehicle again, Gracie had already seen Steve get shot…..she saw the blood and she was told he was dead…. he was not going to let her see him down again….."Yes baby hush now…..sshhhhhh, Danno's got you…..ssshhhhhh"<p>

The ambulance pulled up a couple of minutes later. Danny's eyes met Kono's, "Kono, have the ambulance take him. You can drive us"

Kono nodded and went to guide the EMT's to Steve.  
>As they passed him with Steve on the gurney Danny saw his partner's abdomen, the bandaging soaked through with blood. He had lost a lot of blood in the last three hours. Steve had been searching for him and Gracie when he should have been in a hospital….if Steve died because of his ex-partners vendetta Danny would never be able to forgive himself. He held Gracie tighter as he prayed for his partner.<p>

Danny moved to the passenger seat of the truck as he watched Chin enter the ambulance with Steve.  
>Kono then drove them to the hospital following the ambulance closely.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chin watched as the EMT's started Steve on IV fluids and placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. He remained unconscious and was extremely pale. Chin listened as they barked out his vitals noting that Steve's blood pressure and pulse were both very low.  
>They arrived at the hospital in less than fifteen minutes and as Chin stood off to the side he watched as they started a blood transfusion.<p>

The Doctor then came to talk to him, "Can you tell me what happened?"  
>Chin told him everything as he kept an eye on Steve's still body.<br>"Is he going to be okay?"  
>"He lost a lot of blood. He should have been here three hours ago. Please go to the waiting room and once we've cleaned and dressed the wounds I'll be able to give you a prognosis"<p>

The men shook hands and Chin made his way to the waiting room.  
>A short time later he was joined by Kono.<p>

"Chin, how is Steve?"  
>"They're examining him now. He's getting a blood transfusion. Kono, I hope we did the right thing, maybe we should have brought him here immediately"<p>

Chin, what choice did we really have? Steve would have died to save Gracie and Danny. Thankfully we found them quickly"  
>"I know...how are they?"<p>

"She's very traumatized and showing symptoms of shock. She won't let go of him. Physically they're both fine. Danny took a few stitches to the side of his head but they've bandaged him up and the cuts on his wrists are superficial"

"Has he tried to reach Rachel yet?" Rachel and Stan were on a cruise celebrating their wedding anniversary and were not due back for several days.  
>"No, he hasn't had a chance. He's in shock as well Chin, he never expected Rick was capable of this and then they both thought that Steve was dead"<br>Chin stepped forward and embraced his cousin. "They're all going to be fine now cous'. We need to stay strong"

A little over an hour later the Doctor entered the waiting room and took a seat with Chin and Kono.  
>"Mr. McGarrett will be fine. No vital organs were hit and you did a wonderful job keeping the wounds clean. His main issue is the blood loss and dehydration. We have given him two transfusions and will continue the IV fluids through the night but we should be able to release him tomorrow afternoon. He'll be weak and tired for a couple of days but he should recover fully"<p>

Chin shook his hand, "That's great news Doctor, when can we see him?"  
>"You can see him now. He's asking for Danno?"<br>Chin explained the situation to the Doctor. "Could we possibly take him to Gracie's room?"

"Not until the morning. He's on pain medication and in his weakened state that will keep in under most of the night. But in the morning the nurse can bring in a wheelchair for you. We'll be removing his IV in the morning as well"

"Okay, thank you Doctor"  
>The Doctor then led them to Steve's room. His eyes were closed but their spirits were immediately lifted at seeing his coloring had improved. They moved to his side and Kono took hold of his hand.<p>

At the touch of her hand his eyes slowly opened and he smiled up at her, "Hey Kono...Chin"  
>"Hey boss, how do you feel?"<br>"I'm fine, just tired. The Doc says you did a good job treating me Kono, thank you"  
>"Your welcome, you scared us though"<br>"Nah...I'm fine, I promise" He looked over at Chin, "Chin, I need you to take me to see Danny"

"The Doc says not until morning Steve. They'll take your IV out and I can wheel you over there then. You just need to sleep tonight"

"How's Gracie doin?" Steve's speech began to slur as the medication took effect.  
>"Danny and Gracie are resting Steve, you go to sleep now"<br>"In...mmm...morrning..." Steve McGarrett's exhausted body surrendered to the medication and he slept.  
>Kono stayed with him and Chin left the room to go see Danny.<p>

As he entered Grace's room he was relieved to see that the child was now lying in bed and sleeping as her father sat stroking her hair.  
>Looking up and seeing Chin, Danny moved from the bedside to greet his friend.<br>They shook hands and embraced, "How is she Danny?"

"She's sleeping finally. Her vitals are good. She had the hell scared out of her Chin...Jesus she went through so much..." Danny's voice cracked with emotion and Chin squeezed his shoulder tightly.

"But she's okay brother...its over and she's okay"  
>"How's Steve?"<br>"Stubborn...wanting to be here, but he'll be fine. They had to give him two blood transfusions and he was dehydrated but there are no signs of infection and the bullet wounds were clean. They have him pretty drugged up and he's sleeping now but the Doc says he'll go home tomorrow"  
>"Thank God...Chin I put you all in danger, I'm so sorry brother"<p>

"Danny, you had no control over what Peterson did. He was crazy and seeking revenge. You couldn't have possibly known he would do this. I will tell you though, you're gong to have to explain to McGarrett why you hadn't told him about Peterson's release...he was kind of pissed off brother"

"Well he has a right to be doesn't he...God Chin I can never forgive myself for this"  
>"It all turned out alright Danny"<br>"But it so easily couldn't have...Jesus... Steve almost died..." The tears were flowing down Danny's face and Chin pulled him into an embrace.

The men then sat near Gracie's bed as Chin told Danny everything that had happened since they had heard the police call of a shooting at Steve's house.  
>"It's almost like Peterson wanted to get caught Danny..."<p>

"He did Chin. He had a death wish...he told me he wanted to die but he wanted to make sure I would suffer. He thought he had killed Steve and then he was going to kill my baby...if you guys hadn't of gotten to him when you did...what would he have done to her?..."

Chin leaned over and grasped his friends hand, "Look at her Danny...she's safe and she's going to be fine...you're a great father and you'll get her whatever help she needs and she'll be fine"  
>"Thank You Chin...I am so blessed to be a part of this team, to have friends like you"<p>

"Steve refused to go to the hospital until we found you and Gracie. He kept saying we had to protect each other and that nothing was more important than finding 'our' girl...he would have died searching and he wouldn't have had any regrets Danny...we're family and we all love you and Gracie"  
>Danny squeezed Chin's hand firmly, "I love you guys too...thank you..."<p>

The men visited for a while and then Chin left them for the night with the understanding they would be back with Steve to visit Gracie early tomorrow morning. Chin then picked up Kono who was sitting at their sleeping bosses' side and they left the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

"UNCLE STEVE...UNCLE STEVE...DON'T DIE UNCLE STEVE!"  
>Danny bolted up out of chair and sitting on the edge of the bed he pulled his screaming child to his chest.<br>"Gracie, Danno's got you...sssshhhhhhh"  
>"Danno...Danno...help Uncle Steve...please help him!"<p>

He pulled her from his chest, grasping her tear streaked cheeks in his hands, "Monkey look at me...look at Danno...that a girl...now listen to me baby, Uncle Steve is NOT DEAD...Uncle Steve is okay and he's sleeping….you're having a nightmare baby"

"I need to see him...Dddanno...I...need tto ssee him"  
>"It's the middle of the night baby girl. Steve is going to come and visit you in the morning okay?"<br>"No Danno...I nnneed to ssee him now...pleease Danno"  
>"Okay honey, let me call the nurse okay?"<br>In moments the nurse was at their side and after talking to Danny she left to get Steve's room number.

"Gracie, the Doctors gave Steve some medicine to help him sleep so he may not wake up"  
>"It's okay daddy...I just have to see him"<br>"Okay Monkey, come on" Danny scooped his daughter into his arms as the nurse was returning.  
>She covered Gracie with a blanket, "Mr. McGarrett is in room 312, his nurse is expecting you"<br>"Thank you Patty"

The nurse guided them into Steve's room and he was sleeping.  
>Danny was relieved to see that his color was very good and other than the needle in his hand leading to the IV fluids he was not hooked up to any machines. Gracie clung tighter to her daddy as they neared the bed.<br>"See Gracie, Uncle Steve is just sleeping but he's fine"  
>"Can I kiss him Danno?"<br>"Of course baby" Danny leaned her over the railing and she kissed Steve's cheek.  
>As Danny pulled her away Steve's eyes slowly opened.<br>"Hey sweetheart, how are you?"  
>Gracie didn't speak but she leaned forward with her arms outstretched and following her lead, Steve reached up pulling her into a loving hug.<br>Danny set her on the bed and simply watched as the two people he loved most in the world quietly clung to each other.

Eventually Gracie spoke, very softly, "I thought the bad man killed you Uncle Steve. I was so sad"  
>Her head was resting on his chest and she was curled up against his side, his arm wrapped around her.<br>"I'm sorry the bad man scared you but I promise you I'm alright, okay? Always remember Gracie that Danno loves you, I love you and Chin and Kono love you. We will always do everything we can to keep you safe baby"

"I know that Uncle Steve but when I thought you were dead...I was really scared"  
>"I know sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I promise you that you're safe now and nothing is going to happen to you"<p>

"Did you kill the bad man Uncle Steve?"  
>"Yes...yes sweetheart we did"<br>"Thank you for saving me and Danno even when you were hurt so bad. I love you Uncle Steve"  
>Steve leaned in and kissed the little girls forehead, "I love you too Gracie"<p>

Danny continued to watch and within moments both Gracie and Steve were sleeping peacefully. Danny made his way to the nurses' station and it was decided that it was fine to leave them sleeping. He moved back to the bedside and as he sat watching, he thanked God for the blessings of Gracie and Steve.

Danny fell asleep a short time later and he woke when Chin and Kono arrived a little after six in the morning.

They all moved to the corner of the room to talk quietly so not to wake them.

"Good morning. Gracie had a nightmare and she needed to see Steve. They've been like that since about two o'clock"

"Were you able to get a hold of Rachel?"

"Yes…..I talked to her late last night. They'll be home tonight"  
>Chin added, "That's good Danny. Have you had a chance to talk to Steve yet?"<br>"No, I can't really talk to him about Rick with Gracie here. I don't think he's not really up to it yet though anyway"

"Danno…." The little girls call from the bed drew his attention back to her.

"Hey Monkey, good morning. Ssshhhhhh, don't wake Uncle Steve okay" Gracie nodded as Danny leaned over moving Steve's arm he lifted Gracie out of the bed.

He carried her over to Kono and Chin and she gave them both hugs.

Kono smiled, "Good morning Gracie"

"Hi Auntie Kono…Uncle Chin"

They chatted for a few minutes before they heard Steve. "How's a guy supposed to sleep around here?" Gracie giggled and that was music to everyone's ears.

Danny smiled looking over at his partner, "Well hey buddy, it's after six o'clock you're sleeping in today! Baby, can you go with Kono and Chin back to your room and have breakfast with them so I can talk to Uncle Steve for a few minutes?"  
>"Okay Danno"<p>

"I love you Monkey"  
>"I love you more Danno…love you Uncle Steve" Danny kissed her and handing her off to Chin.<p>

Steve smiled at the child, "I love you sweetheart, I'll see you in a little bit"


	8. Chapter 8

He moved over to Steve's side pulling up a chair, "How do you feel?"

"A lot better partner. She's going to be fine, you know that"  
>Danny's voice was soft, "She had a nightmare last night, she woke up screaming about you being dead…she insisted on seeing you…..thank you"<p>

"Danny you don't ever have to thank me for helping Gracie….or you…..talk to me partner, why…why didn't you tell me about Peterson?"  
>"Steve, it wasn't that I was hiding it from you…..I just never even considered he would do something like this. I'm so sorry he came after you"<p>

"Buddy we have to watch out for each other, protect each other…..and I can't do that if you keep things from me. You and Gracie…you've become family to me and I love you. I was terrified that I was going to lose the two of you yesterday"

"When I found out about Peterson's release so much was happening here. You were still in the hospital recovering from North Korea. I didn't want to bother you at the time and then as time went on I honestly just didn't really think about him much. I don't know what to say, I can't believe I didn't foresee this"

"Danny, you couldn't have known. I can understand you wanting to not say anything to me at that time but you should have. I could have handled it. Just promise me you'll keep nothing like this from me again"

"Oh I never doubted that you couldn't handle it babe. No, you're Super Seal and I know very well that you could have handled it. Damn Steve...I don't know what to tell you...we were all so worried about you at that time. If you remember you were pretty withdrawn for a while and I just didn't want to bother you with my problems or throw any more burdens on you"

"We're partners, your problems are NEVER a burden to me. Your problems are MY problems. Even if Peterson hadn't snapped and had gone away peacefully it's something that you should have shared with me. If I hadn't of heard you say his name before I passed out. My God Danny we would not have had a clue where to find you...and Gracie..."

"I know man...Gracie would be dead" At those words, tears began to fall down his cheeks and Steve grabbed his hand.

"But she's not Danny, she's going to be fine. I'm here for you Danno and I always will be"

"You said that Gracie and I are your family and I feel the same way Steve. Chin told me everything. Brother you almost bled to death because you wouldn't quit until you found her. You saved my baby's life and I can never thank you enough"

"You thank me everytime you let me spend time with that little girl. You might be a hard headed New Jersey fool but you sure did right by her Danno. She's an amazing child and that's because of you and Rachel. Thank you for letting her be in my life...I love her and I love you. When I was holding her outside that hotel room and I didn't know if you were dead or alive...Jesus Danny, I've never been so scared"

"I'm so sorry for everything...I love you too Steven"

"Hey, go take care of 'our girl' now"  
>Danny leaned over and hugged his partner, his brother, and then made his way back to Gracie.<p>

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Her nightmares continued for several weeks but eventually they stopped.  
>Danny and Rachel took her to therapy for a while and they were amazed at how quickly the little girl bounced back. She knew very well how loved she was by Rachel and Stan, Uncle Steve, Chin and Kono and most of all ...her Danno.<p>

There were several times when Rachel or Danny would call Steve in the middle of the night and he would race over to their home to comfort Gracie and assure her that he was okay. He never once complained.

One Saturday night Danny and Grace were sitting on the couch with Steve watching Toy Story 2 on television and Gracie was giggling as her two favorite men squabbled over the characters.

"I would be Woody" Steve said grinning at Gracie and knowing it would irritate Danny.  
>Danny rolled his eyes, "You...you Woody? No, no, no my friend...I would be Woody. The honorable, best friend. You Steven, you are Buzz Lightyear all the way!"<p>

"Buzz?...What do you think Gracie?" Steve winked at her slyly.  
>"I think...Uncle Steve is Woody and Danno...you would be Mr. Potato Head!"<br>Steve broke out laughing hysterically as he and Gracie exchanged high-fives.

Danny looked solemnly at his daughter who was giggling and smiling broadly, "Mr. Potato Head?...Really?"  
>"Mr. Potato Head is great Daddy...he's really funny!"<br>Steve could not stop laughing and he buckled over trying to control himself as the doorbell rang.

Danny looked at his partner, "The pizza's here Buzz"  
>Steve wiped the tears of laughter from his cheeks as he made his way to the door returning a few minutes later setting the pizza box onto the table in front of them.<p>

He was still laughing as he opened it. He turned to Gracie and said, "Sweetheart, I think we were wrong...Danno would be Woody, the honorable, best friend"  
>Gracie looked at the pizza before them,<br>"PINEAPPLE AND HAM! THANKS DANNO!"

Danny grinned and began singing the Toy Story song, "You've Got A Friend In Me" as they all dug into the pie!

THE END

(I hope you all enjoyed this. I know it wasn't as long and didn't have twists like my other stories but I just wish they would have done more with the Gracie kidnapping. I LOVED 2-15 and Scott Caan did a brilliant job in that episode but I just wanted to write something showing more Uncle Steve and Gracie moments which I love so much! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!)


End file.
